digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Million Points of Light
Now at full strength, MaloMyotismon begins enveloping the world in darkness, though the world is soon fighting back, as DigiDestined from all over make a final effort to defeat him once and for all. Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis The episode starts with MaloMyotismon covering the Real World with darkness. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Shakkoumon and Silphymon all continue to fight, but are defeated by MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack. However Davis and the Digidestined continue to fight saying that they wouldn't give up. In the Real World, the original DigiDestined, except Mimi who is in New York, travel to the summer camp where they were first transported to the Digital World, as all other gates have been sealed. There, Tai attempts to open the gate but fails. Izzy is then startled by his laptop. When asked if there is something wrong, he states that something is happening to the gates across the world. The DigiDestined from all over the world gather their Digivices, pointing them twords the sky. The light from their Digivices combat MaloMyotismon's darkness, refusing to give in and give up to MaloMyotismon. In the Digital World, the partner Digimon of all the Digidestined gather to battle MaloMyotismon and surround him. Gabumon states that it was the light of the Digivices that lead them there. Gomamon is glad that that all the partner Digimon of all the Digidestined came to help out. Biyomon and Tentomon then declare to MaloMyostimon that they will not allow him to succeed. MaloMyotismon deems their attempt to stop him useless and uses Screaming Darkness on them. The partner Digimon struggle but refuse to give up. Palmon then calls out to Mimi for help. In the Real World, Mimi answers the call for help and cries out Palmon's name. Mimi then sends a beam of golden light from her Digivice to the sky. Immediately, the American Digidestined (Michael, Maria, Lou, Steve, Phil and Tatum), the Poi Brothers in Hong Kong, Yue Hong in China, Mina in India, Derek in Australia, Catherine in France and the Russian Chosen Children (Anna, Sonya and Yuri) follow suit. The light from their Digivices are seen leaving Earth and into space. In Mexico, Rosa is the last to call out her partner's name and to send the light for her Digivice to the sky. The light of Rosa's fellow (off-screen) Mexican Digidestined's Digivices quickly follow. Tai and the others, realizing that the gate in their location has opened, enter the Digital World. Sora brings Noriko Kawada (a girl infected with the Dark Spore) with her All of the gates to the Digital World on Earth open and the golden light of the Digivices rain down onto the Digital World, engulfing the partner Digimon and at the same time, transport all the Digidestined to the battle site and weaken MaloMyotismon, who was born of pure darkness. The Digidestined descend to the battle site in the Digital World. Tai lands with Michael and Catherine, Matt with Rosa and the Russian Digidestined, Izzy with the Poi brothers, Joe with Derek and Yue Hong, Sora with Noriko and Mimi with Mina and Steve. Tai states that the bond between the partner Digimon and the Digidestined opened the gates. However, Oikawa's children, still in the Dream Dimension, become pessimistic since they lack digimon partners, and appear to strengthen MaloMyotismon through their negative emotions in the form of a dark cloud that MaloMyotismon absorbs. Davis and T.K. ask what could be clouding their emotions. Davis and T.K. try to tell them that they can achieve their dreams no matter how insignificant they might feel, Davis even stating his dream to open a noodle cart one day. The children begin to state their dreams as well(one child states that he wants to be a fireman, another child stating that she wants to be a baker and so on and so forth) Each children states their dreams and with more prodding from Davis, manages to convince the children that they can still realize their dreams, no matter what. This flood of positive emotions causes MaloMyotismon's physical form to disintegrate. The children's positive emotions cause their own partner Digimon and digivices (similar to the new digidestined digivices) to form in front of them and they are all delighted. MaloMyotismon's spirit then assumes the form of a black cloud stating that even though he has no physical body he will continue to fuel darkness into this world. The digidestined not willing to give up help Imperialdramon Fighter Mode as everyone uses their Digivices to give him the power to destroy MaloMyotismon forever. With the power of all the Digidestined of the world on his side, Imperialdramon finally destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit with his Giga Crusher attack. As Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon de-digivolve, Gennai appears and tells Gatomon he has a present for her: her tail ring, which she lost during Ken's reign as the Digimon Emperor. Gennai explains that Gatomon's tail ring was able to control the power of darkness in the Digital World, and allowed DNA Digivolution. Everyone starts to celebrate but Cody notices Oikawa, still in the Dream Dimension and weakened by MaloMyotismon. Cody quickly goes to him and tries to carry him out of the Dream Dimension though it is pointless. Oikawa realizing that these are his last moments tells Cody about the first time he met his father and their first encounter with digimon, he thanks the digidestined. Oikawa then has his partner digimon appear in front of him, happy yet sad that he had a digimon partner waiting for him he fades into butterflies and uses the Dream Dimension's power to transform his physical form into energy and uses his life force to revitalize the Digital World. The DigiDestined, saddened by Oikawa's death pay respect to him by taking off their hats and silently crying. The scene shifts to the sky where Oikawa's life force in the form of butterflies flying. The scene shifts years into the future, showing T.K. typing on his computer writing about his times in the digital world. His son calls for him saying that they will be late. He states that a lot of things have changed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and goes on to describe the future of the DigiDestined we have come to know... Now 25 years on, All of the main DigiDestined now have children, who in turn have Digimon of their own (the children's Digimon are of the same species as the DigiDestined, but at the Fresh and In-Training levels). T.K. takes over the narrative; he is a novelist writing the stories of the DigiDestined adventures. His son then enters and they leave to attend a gathering of the DigiDestined for a game of tag. Tai and Agumon are diplomats between the two worlds, with Tai having a son. Matt and Sora are married with a daughter and a son. Matt and Gabumon are the first Human/Digimon team to land on Mars, while Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers. Izzy researches the Digital World with Joe's older brother and has a daughter, they share a secret language. Mimi stars in a cooking show with Palmon who is very clumsy on screen and has a son. Mimi still wears her signature cowboy hat, whereas her cooking show is the only time she ever takes it off. Joe is the Digital World's first doctor (he is seen healing Orgremon) and has a son. Kari is a kindergarten teacher and has a son that has inherited her whistle. Ken and Yolei are married with three children, two boys (one being an infant and the other being a young child) and one girl (adolescent). Ken is a detective with Stingmon which T.K. states is not a very good one, while Yolei has become a housewife. Cody's become a defense attorney trying to help criminals and has a daughter. Davis has finally opened his noodle cart, which has become a worldwide enterprise and is a worldwide success. He also has a son who has inherited Tai's goggles. The children gather around for a game of tag, T.K. stating that they have inherited the duty to protect the worlds that the digidestined share. It is revealed that Kari's dream has indeed come true, every human now has a partner Digimon and the two worlds live in peace. The last scene shows the children running within the digital world as Oikawa's butterflies fly in the sky and the scene fades to black. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) (Tail Ring) |customimage3=Gatomon t.gif }} Quotes Davis: "Well, I want to open... a noodle cart!" T.K. and Yolei: "Huh?" :—Davis' dream causes much bewilderment to his peers. Yolei: "Now whatever happens, don't get all panicky, okay?" Yolei's Son: "But Mom, that's what you always do!" :—Yolei's son knows his mother all too well. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes